forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Units
Note: This page's text is outdated, and only applies to pre-Progressive era Fast units. There are almost no information about Post-Progressive era Fast units, or how to individually use them. Fast units ( ) are military units class with the highest speed. Up until the Progressive Era, they are usually the third unlocked units, they do not have any terrain bonuses, also fastest units are best used against both ranged classes, that have the highest speed, but moderate attack and defense against all same-age units. They gain extra damage against ranged units and take less damage from ranged units but does even better against artillery units. Later on it can 1 hit kill both ranged units and artillery units which is the very strong advantage and is the only unit that can ever 1 hit kill an equal age unit. It is fast enough to able to stay undamaged against ranged units until you decide to attack with it. It cannot totally avoid range of artillery units damaging it but can cross that distance very well and with its resistance is not threatened by them. It can also be used to protect the flank (side), or used to "scout" and distract other units by moving slightly out of range. However, they cannot take out both melee classes, especially light units that gain bonus against fast units. Heavy units also can able to take out them, but they can decent to attack enemy heavy units from the same age. They can slightly escape from the enemy light units due to their high speed and can often attempt a kamikaze on both ranged classes. They will wait for a opening and charge them. They will kill or cripple 1 to the point of it now doing nearly no damage when it attacks next. This usually spells their own doom from other units protecting both ranged classes but since they already killed 1 for 1 and may get to retaliate before dying it is a very strong tactic. It is a not problem with fast units, fast units will get special ability "Chivalry" starting in the high middle ages, only for the high middle ages knights and the late middle ages heavy knights. When knights or heavy knights somewhat lose, they will only revive 1 unit during the battle on the map, they will active the skill Chivalry (Gaining to bonus attack and defence when is the only unit with Chivalry in your army) to have enough both attack and defense. A combination of 8 fast units will be common, they are very useful to attack enemy units with ranged units and artillery units without any light units or heavy units. However, they are vulnerable if the enemy countains light units or heavy units, light units will even kill fast units and nearly being defeated in just 2 hits at all same age, heavy units can able to kill fast units in 2 hits at all same age (except in the Colonial Age). Fast unit has same defence as heavy unit only in the Colonial Age which they cannot be easily countered. In the Industrial age, fast unit has the highest attack, defence and speed. Once a player begins and facing the Progressive Era's (and beyond) units, battle change significantly, with a much greater emphasis on terrain and unit bonuses. Fast units should primarily be used to displatch the enemy's ranged units and also light units when starting in the Modern Era, with care being taken to avoid both heavy units and artillery units. Unit Properties *Horseman (Bronze Age) *Mounted Warrior (Iron Age) *Heavy Cavalry (Early Middle Ages) *Knight (High Middle Ages) *Heavy Knight (Late Middle Ages) *Dragoon (Colonial Age) *Lancer (Industrial Age) *Armored Car (Progressive Era) *Mechanized Infantry (Modern Era) *IFV (Post-Modern Era) *Attack Helicopter (Contemporary Era) *Combat Drone (Tomorrow Era) *Drone Swarm (Future Era) *Recon Raider (Arctic Future) *Hydroelectric Eel (Oceanic Future) *Gliders (Oceanic Future) *Warrior Monk (Virtual Future) *Sentinel (Space Age Mars) Combat Strategy: Fast and Furious: Units:2-4 fast units, 2-4 light units and 2-3 ranged units. The idea is no slow heavy units. The fast can get in there and take out any ranged classes while artillery unit helps. The light unit is fast enough to get to the fight the turn later and pick off their weakened troops with the artillery unit softening them up. Your fast will probably die after being surrounded by enemy troops, but a fast unit for a ranged units is a good trade. This strategy is risky but can be very effective if they have few heavy units. All for One and One for All: Units:1-3 fast units, 2-3 light units, 1-2 heavy units, 1-3 ranged units and 1-2 artillery units. The idea is no matter what you face you will have an answer to it. If they have any range which they probably will your fast units can challenge it. They will either lose there ranged or hold their units back in defence allowing artillery units to pelt them or move forward slowly to protect their range. This will allow your fast units to get all the way around them looking for an opening. If no opening pelt them with range to force there formation to break up then your fast units move in as the point of your spear taking out their range with your light units right behind. With this you will unfortunately many fights have less useful units around a lot. Having 1 fast unit and artillery unit could be just throwing away those slots in some fights. Most use range and having 1 fast unit not a terrible idea. If they have no ranged classes your fast unit will be throw away units. Pure Cavalry: Units: 4-8 Fast Units, 0-4 Mounted Archers The speed of both units allows you to quickly charge in and wipe out their ranged classes. Late game the only threat is light unit. You will be able to attack and wipe out their ranged classes. The other units of theirs will fall to you especially late game when Fast Units become great. Mounted Archers were added in because they are cavalry and function very similar. If using both units you can as above take out all ranged classes and the mounted archers can work on taking out their light units which would kill your Fast Units. Late game its more important to protect the Fast Unit than Mounted archers. The fast units are very strong and once their light unit is out of the way you can kill everything else. You do have to worry about their Fast units killing your mounted archers but not much you can do about that. This sub strategy only works mid game since their is only 1 mounted archer unit and its effectiveness becomes less and less. If their were more mounted archers options you could use it late game better. Category:Military Units